The Padowan
by Firestark5757
Summary: This is the story of Anakin as a young apprentice. It first starts off with him being a slave, then him being chosen and at last his adventure of a 14 year old Anakin. Just to keep in mind this is my version so a few things will be different, i am not implying that i do not like the Star Wars stories, because that's not it at all, i LOVE Star Wars, i just want to write my own.


I have this idea to write a story about Anakin's life when he was a slave. PLEASE READ!

13 year-old Anakin looked off at the rising sun, he sat on the roof of the house with his legs swinging out from below. He watched as the slaves walked across the town in chains getting ready for the day.

"You're up early,"

Anakin turned around to see his mother (Shmi Skywalker) come out of the door on the roof.

"I'm always up early on Auction Day," He sighed,

Shmi smiled and sat by him.

"I know, but you should be getting some rest on long work days like this."

Anakin flenched when she rubbed him on the back.

"Anni, are you ok?"

"Fine mom, i just-"

Shmi Skywalker lifted the back of the shirt to see a bunch of deep, long scars,

"What happened!" She yelled in more of a worried then an angry voice.

"It's nothing mom, I'll be fine-"

"No your not! What happened?"

Anakin sighed,

"I wouldn't bow to 'Master' last night so I was whipped."

"Oh baby!"

She squeezed her arms around him, Anakin felt awkward at first but eventually hugged her back,

"Mom, it's not a big deal-"

"Yes it is Anni! You have to do what your told, it's important we stay on Master's good side."

"Why do you call him that?"

"Cause that's what he is,"

"He's no master of mine." Anakin grumbled.

He looked down at the walls of the city.

"Why can't we just get out of here? Why can't we escape?"

Shmi Skywalker laughed,

"Cause we would get caught,"

"By who?"

"By that guard up there,"

He turned around to see the one guard that hates ever bone in Anakin's body. He's hated him since the first time he started serving. Anakin had tried to escape and in the proses kicked his leg. Anakin watched the guard scowl at him then turned back to his mother.

"I bet we could make it out of the city,"

"And then where? All that's beyond The Wall is sand for miles, thousands have gone that way and died."

"But where not those thousands," He smiled

"Look Anni, i love how you have hope but it's just not going to happen."

"But what if we-"

"No Anni, it's too dangerous. I don't want you to go anywhere either, do you hear me?"

"Yes" Anakin sighed.

She smiled then stood up.

"Come inside soon so you can get ready, and make sure you don't cause any trouble today."

She called as she went back indoors.

"Like that's going to happen," Anakin grumbled.

He turned back to the sky, _I'm going to get out of here one day. Mom might have lost hope but i'll show her we can get out of here and live our own lives. _Anakin thought. _I am going to get out of here._

__Anakin knelt down holding the tray above him. He snorted in disgust as his master reached down to take the cup from him. The master was having a meeting with an associate slave dealer. Anakin, his mother and a few other slaves had to serve them as they ate and discussed about which slaves to sell. Anakin hated the sight of the fat men having fun selling each other the lives of innocent people but he held his tongue for he remembered what his mother told him about getting in trouble today. When the master shooed Anakin away he went back to the kitchen. He could see his mother placing food onto a platter then walking back out. Anakin peaked around the door, anger welled up inside him when he saw her bow to that slave trader scum. He ducked back out of the doorway when Shmi stood up. He turned back to his tray.

"I know you were watching Anni,"

Anakin sighed when he turned to see his mother putting up her tray.

"It's just can't bear the sight of you bowing to that low life-"

"Anakin! I told you not to get into trouble."

"But it's the truth,"

"Anakin please do try to-"

Before she said another word the speaker came on,

"Everyone, meet in the auditorium for the slave trade pick. Thank you"

Anakin looked across the room, it was full of servants. He looked on in the women's category, Anakin finally was able to lock eyes with his mother. She looked worried, Anakin tried to smile to confer her but she just shook her head and turned back to the stage.

"Welcome everyone. Now you all know that my profits have been low lately so yes, a lot of you will be sold your are between Q-T line up here, men on right, women on the left."

Anakin's blood turned to ice when he said Q-T, he and his mother were S for Skywalker. He turned back to his mother, he could see his own expression reflected on her face but they went in the lines as they were told.

Anakin walked out into the city on their way to the Slave Trade Market. They had been walking for more than 20 minutes while the guards paced beside them. He could see his mother up ahead. Anakin looked away and went back on marching. Suddenly the man in front of him fell to the ground.

"Get up you unworthy slime." A guard yelled.

He pulled out his electric whip.

"Or i'll beat you senseless."

"Please, i'm so tired, i can't get up," The man pleaded.

"Tell that to my whip!"

The guard whipped the slave many times. Anakin stood there in shock and anger as he watched the man in pain until he couldn't take it. Anakin shoved the guard to the ground and stood between him and the slave.

"You don't want to do that." Anakin smirked.

"Oh but i think i do,"

The guard stood up and lashed at him, so much pain and force hit Anakin that it made him fall to the ground. The guard whipped him and whipped him, Anakin held his breath so he would not cry out in agony. He peaked open his eyes to see his mother. She had her hands over her mouth and was crying. All of Anakin's pain turned into guilt as he watched her cry, he hated to see her cry. Finally the guard kicked him in the back and walked away. The slave helped Anakin to his feet.

"Thank you," He groaned,

"No, thank you," The slave replied.

Anakin limped his way down the street. He tried to ignore the blood that soaked into his shirt. He didn't try to wipe the dust from his face because of the guilt that weighed him down. Every once and a while he would glance at his mother who would ether be crying or rubbing her eyes. When they got to the STM the lines broke up into sections. Anakin crossed his fingers when the master started to walk along the line. He did this so he could pick out his best looking slaves and put them up for 'display'. His mother was very beautiful which made her an easy target. Luckily the man passed her, he went down the line and had picked out two nice looking women. Finally he got to the men section. Anakin looked down knowing that he wouldn't get picked, he never get's picked, but there's a first time for everything because he was picked. He was so confused and irritated as he was pushed into a large tent. The master sat in a chair with the women kneeling, Anakin just stood there.

"Why did you pick me? I'm never picked and i'm always causing you trouble!" He yelled.

The guard reached for his whip but the master just shook his head and got up.

"Why did i pick you? Cause of everything you just said. You're very strong and fit for a slave, aren't you?" He said while inspecting Anakin.

"Most slaves who stay strong like you are trying to escape, am i wrong?"

Anakin stood there with his head down and didn't say a word.

"I thought so, and you have caused me a lot of trouble. That's why i've decided that when you do escape i won't get any money out of you but if i sell you first then i'll have a profit."

Anakin looked away as the master told the guards to move the slaves to the other room and get them cleaned up.

Anakin bit his lip while the guard violently washed the blood from his wounds. His back hurt even more when they were done cleaning him. He was dressed in white cloth and put on a pedestal with the other two. Cuffs were placed around his hands as the slave buyers walked by taking a look at them. Most people looked at the girls, rarely did anyone look at him. Anakin would check every few moments to make sure no one bought Shmi. But luckily everyone was outside looking at the stage. Anakin was out there for hours not taking one glance at them for if he did he knew he would go ballistic with the anger inside him. Finally he dared to look up and noticed and young girl that was around Anakin's age with her father, a very powerful slave dealer. The girl looked up at him, Anakin made a disgusted face at her but that just made her smile even more. She tugged on her father's sleeves yelling loud and clear,

"I want that one Daddy! I want that one!"

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

****

Thank you for reading! Please comment, rate and tell me if I should keep writing this! Thank you!


End file.
